confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael Decksteel
Ishmael Decksteel is a Russian and British soldier who becomes a famous man in the British, later to build a legend upon himself during the Battle of Kingshead. For the second war, he served as Captain under the direction of Nate Crestbreaker and became the Earl. Later, he and his family became Royal Family of Sardinia and Savoy and began an new kingdom together. In order to hold off the Switzerland and Austria forces he’ll make himself ruler of Italy through any means necessary. To accomplish his goals, he started the Siege of Rome, the capital city in the New World. Following the wars, Decksteel became a living legend and was remembered as one of the greatest warrior in England's history. ''Early Life'' Birth and Childhood Life He was born on August 29, 1724 in St. Petersburg to the Tsar of a Russia Mikhail Volkov and to Duchness Samantha Goldshot-Volkov of Norway. At the age of six, he would be the prince of Russia and would spend many times with his sister Luckey or his brother Ivan in the palace while their father spend his time in his study halls with his wife Samantha. Sometimes his friend Peter from England would come and spend time with him. Sometimes they would do some things around when his father was in his study hall. Sometimes around the winter Ishmael and his youngest brother Ivan would play inside of the walls of St. Petersburg and they would play snowballs. Street fight At age 16, before he went home, he and his friend Peter encountered a group of rioters which were high school boys that had threatened them before. The bullies expressed their distaste towards them by throwing rocks at them. As they continuously threw rocks at them, one of the boys tossed a rock at Ishmael and his lips became scarred from the attack. Ishmael retaliated by grabbing a flat wooden plank and begin to hit some of them with it as Peter began to do the same. Then later the boys ran back as Ishmael checked his lip and revealed his scar, a scar that will exist forever. In Exile After the revolts led a revolution in Russia, Ishmael's father sent his children including his son Ishmael into hiding until they return to Russia. Now exiled, knowing little else to do, his father has ordered a good friend of his John Connington to take Ishmael and Ivan to hide and keep them safe at all cost. After a few years of wandering with Connington in the deep forests of Russia, Ishmael told Connington that he will be making their longship for their travels to anywhere. John presents the result: a new kind of ship which allows for travel on the open sea and up rivers. remains nervous about whatever his new design will work. However, as he, Ish and Ivan take it for a journey, Connington is overjoyed to find it working perfectly. The Great War of Law's Brigade and EITC At the rank of sergeant, Ishmael once again was sent to Isla Perdida with Chris Warhawk to support an EITC Commander name John Scurybones and his EITC's Militia to fight off a tyrant rebellion under a man named Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine. As they both arrived with their troops he saluted to the commander. However, they were ambushed by the law's brigade, and Ishmael was forced to fire his musket at some rebels until he finally ran out of ammo. He began to drop his musket and drew his dual wield pistols and shot some more rebels with it. He fired his other dual wield from his back and shot the last of the rebels until he grabbed his tomahawk and begin to attack some rebels viciously with it. Meanwhile, Lawrence was fighting off the EITC Commander as Chris was attempting to fight some rebels off. However, as Lawrence's second in command tried to attack John from the rear, Ishmael used his tomahawk and flung it toward the second commander, in the process saving John's life. After the brigade began to retreat, Ishmael asked the EITC Commander if he and Chris Warhawk would be permitted to join the EITC as part of his Regiment. He then established both of them as Sergeants until the war was over. Imprisonment in Vorkuta and Uprising "Today, my comrades... Vorkuta... BURNS!!!" — Decksteel during the uprising. The Decksteel Brothers alongside with Connington was presumably captured and sent to a prison camp in Vorkuta and had been there for the past 2 or 3 years. Ishmael masterminds a massive uprising in Vorkuta's prison camp. He and Ivan engaged in a mock fist fight to draw the guards' attention. Once Connington eliminated the guard and seized the keys, Ishmael led the prisoners to the surface. The Russian prisoners expressed doubt over Ukrian's trustworthiness, but Ishmael convinced them by explaining how they were both "soldiers without an army" and betrayed by their leaders. Ishmael continued to lead the insurrection, securing a secret weapon for all of the prisoners to blow their way out. He pulled out of the muskets barrage and the two escaped on horses. Managed to escape by leaping onto a carriage which was Connington friend who assists in the escape and one of the Ukraine's Soldier stayed behind. He had sacrificed himself to free the Decksteels, stating that they deserved the freedom knowing they would carry on. First Marriage After the end of the war, Ishamel finally returned to England. He saw Caterina and she hugged him hard. Ishamel said, "I miss you Caterina. I love you so much." Caterina smiled and warmly replied "I love you too Ishamel".. Then when they walked down in the street, Ishamel kneeled down in front of her and said, "Caterina, will you marry me?" Caterina started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him. The couple went to a tavern to discuss their marriage, Caterina suggests she would wear a wedding dress from Italy. Ishmael agree with the idea but he wanted the wedding to be in London with his officers and family, Caterina agrees with his plan. The Paradoxian War "Year was 1744, and the Spanish declare war on us and the entire world, this is the day of reckoning.." -Extract from Decksteel's Diary Battle of Fort Charles At the age of 24, Ishmael was sent to Fort Charles under the orders of a man named Jonathan Coaleaston to defend the fort from the impending Spanish attack. He was serving under a lieutenant named Sven Daggersteel along with the rest of the EITC Squad. As the first wave attacked them, Ishmael began to fire his musket and proceeded to hold the line with the other men. As he tried to defend the lieutenant from the dago's attack, he picked up his tomahawk and began to attack some officers with his knife. However, he was shot by a dago marksman and he attempted to pull himself up while trying to survive his wounds. Despite his injuries, Ishamel continued attacking the other Spaniard's Regiment. After the battle, Ishmael was awarded a medal for his brave actions at Fort Charles. He continued to lead the EITC with Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel. He and the other Marines were eventually known as "The Old Breed". Then he finally joined a new Division named EITC First Division. He continued to serve for the EITC First Division from the Battle of Fort Charles to Kingshead. Battle of Kingshead After months of fighting in the Caribbean, Ishmael and the rest of the EITC First Division were sent to Kingshead, the home of the EITC and the British under Sven Daggersteel's command. As the Artillery was being placed at the top, the EITC Squad and some Regiments were stationed at the front to defend the courtyard until a group of Spaniards charged toward them wildly with their bayonets in their hands, screaming at the British. For one hour the EITC Squad retreated back to the top. Ishmael realized he couldn't just stand there and watch his fellow marines die from the battle. He grabbed his Musket, some flintlock, and his trusty tomahawk. Before he walked onto the battlefield, he first put some Indian paints style on his face and he then began to charge toward the 2,000 Spanish soldiers. He shouted out to them this message: "For the king and the country!" He readied his musket and hit some dagos with it until one dago attempted to stop him. In response, he turned around, hit him hard with the musket, and then fired a shot at the officer. He pulled his flintlock pistol and continued to fire at Spanish troops until he ran out of ammo. He pulled out his tomahawk and knife and began to attack them with his blades. As he continued to slaughter some more Spanish regiments with the tomahawk and knife, he quickly snapped one of the officers with it and threw his tomahawk at the last remaining soldier. The EITC Regiment watched him miraculously slaughter nearly 2,000 Spanish troops. Sven soon gave him a promotion and awarded him a Medal for his actions at the battle of Kingshead. Negotiating with Pirates "We desire a parlay with the men who call themselves governors of this island! Benjamin Gates!, Ryan Warhawk! and James Kidd! Come forth, if you please." ―Ishmael Decksteel, upon arriving in Nassau, 1746. In 1746, Ishmael returned to the Caribbean, having been appointed the governor of the Bahamas, to enforce British rule in Nassau. He offered pardon to the pirate leaders Benjamin and Ryan Warhawk, as well as ordering a blockade of Nassau by the Royal Navy. However, James Kidd escaped Nassau after killing Decksteel's military associate, John Chambers, who had intended to disregard Venables' orders and sink every British vessel at Nassau. In 1747, Warhawk - the only one of the pirate's leaders to accept the pardon - went to Kingston in search of the remaining Pirates, who had escaped custody during Decksteel' absence. Invasion of Ireland After serving the British throughout several battles in the Caribbean. He and the newest EITC Third Division were quickly redeployed at Ireland to set up defensive position in preparation for Pearson Wright and the massive Spanish's fleet. Ishmael was given orders by the British' HCO to set up earthworks and defensive position to repulse the Spaniard Infantry. Although, he was a Captain of the Cavalry unit which was part of the EITC Third Division and they were ordered to march to Wexford to assist in the forces under the command of Nathaniel Garland. During the fighting of Wexford, Ishmael and his Cavalry charge into a group of Spanish' Artillery which were the newest reinforcement to Sailward's forces while they were successfully repulse the Spanish. Powers of the King King By 1746, Ishamel formally became the King of Sardinia, as he had a gift for both recruitment and organization. Under his leadership, the Sardinians built a homestead which they used a base of operations and spanned across the lands and most of their frontier. Additionally, Ishamel maintained contact with numerous other guilds across the globe, while also strengthening relations with the other nations. Second Marriage and Children After Ishmael's first wife died. He was in fact still mourning her death and he been with couple lovers of his. He travels to France in Paris when he meets a young beautiful woman who was experienced in speaking poetry and fluent in French and Spanish that anyone ever met he claim her to become his wife which she accepts the offer. Her name was Dany, Ishmael love her also introduces her to his other family as well. After couple months she was with twins and gave birth on February 2, 1748 to a boy and a girl name Alexander and Elise. Later on June 25, 1749, Dany gave birth early to a healthy boy name Ashbjorn. Swiss Civil War Battle of Koniz Before the battle begins, King Ishamel was invited to attend a meeting with the leaders to defeat their old enemies led by Cobens. Ish brought his army to be sure if anyone attack. 16th of June, 1746. The Coalitional Army arrives outside Koniz and begins bombarding the city with mortars for nearly twelve hours, causing the creation of two breaches in the large outer walls and creating a weakened gatehouse. Ishmael orders his troops to be at the front line holding the line until the English and Swiss position themselves. 17th of June, 1746. The leaders of the Coalition meet beforehand and General Venables prays for their endeavors. The battle commences. With the artillery still keeping a constant fire upon the Sarunu forces, the British, Sardinia, Spanish and Swiss Infantry charge up the steep slopes of Koniz and into the breeches. The Highlander's of the 74th Regiment lead by General Venables reach the breach and are forced to climb a large cliff of rubble, but the Highlander's fury and determination overcome and they climb the rubble and throw themselves upon the Swiss soldiers within, screaming Gaelic warcries. The Third Brigade and General Ironskull have it easier, the rubble from the second breach has built almost a ramp and they quickly overpower the Swiss forces within. Ishmael fought some few enemies with his guards along Prime Minister Plankwrecker. Meanwhile, General Herman and King Giorgio lead their combined forces against the gates, making slow progress due to heavy fire coming from the Sarunu forces defending the gates, however, they make it inside and begin to quickly defeat the inexperienced Swiss, whilst receiving a weak defense by the Sarunu. March onto Kiev "We all know what King Alexandre would do. King Alexandre would gallop up to the gates of Kiev alone, break them with his Sword, and ride through the rubble to slay Sebastian with his left hand and the rebels leaders with his right. I am not Alexandre. But we will march, and we will free Kiev … or die in the attempt." - Ishmael to his troops. The Loyal King of Switerzland decided to send King Ishmael Decksteel of Sardinia and his troops toward Kiev. After fighting in Koniz, Ishmael prepared to move his forces out and March onto Kiev. He brought along the Prime Minister of Sardinia along with Ryan Warhawk and Marcus Ironskull to support the Artillery. Ishmael knew what he wanted to do to bring those traitors to justice! Siege of Kiev Before the battle begins, Ishmael was standing on the grounds along with his commanders awaiting for the flare from the English fleet. Ishmael pulls his sword out and said: "For Genevieve". He led his men toward the front gate while the Spaniards led from the wast and the Loyalist from the west and the Sardinia troops from north and south. The Rebels were quite shocked about the strength, the commander of the rebels was ordered to hold the line at cost. But their line was broken by Ishmael and the leaders. King Alexandre II brought in the engineers to fire the special weapons onto the enemies until they were fall back to the castle under Sebastian Spark. Sotnik Ivan surrenders to the Loyalist and he was sent to prison that day. Together with King Alexandre II, Ishmael I, and Clemente march in the castle with the others. Henry Grey and the others were not far behind him and Ryan as well. Henry Grey was rewarded for his bravery by King Ishmael I and awarded him a Knighthood. Alexandre II begin to duel his enemy Sebastian Spark, he injures him and Spark injure him as well. Until after the duel Sebastian kneel in front of Alexandre and the other kings. Until Cobens kill Spark and escape through the window. A New Golden Age “One generation passes away and another generation comes.” ~ Ishmael Decksteel The Declaration of an Emperor of Sardinia “I’ve watched her follow madmen. I’ve watched her follow rich men. I’ve watched her bow before tyrants. But now, it’s time she had an emperor.” ~ Ishmael to the lords & ladies of Sardinia Siege of Rome A couple of months after Ishmael and Dany's marriage which bring them two happy and joy. Ishmael decided to expand his territories more by announcing his declaration of Emperor of Sardinia which a couple of lords and ladies agreed to. He announces first thing as Emperor of Sardinia is to Invade Rome and destroy the Papacy States. On June 21, 1749 after his Pagan's mercenaries led by Chieftess Giantsbane took over the ships and allow Ish and his family plus his army toward the stream of Rome. In the council's session, few lords include Lord Ivan Decksteel and Chieftain Giantsbane had some few ideas to take the city which they agreed is to assault the walls and Giantsbane would take the bridge for himself and his warriors. On Day 1, Ishmael along with Ivan on their boats and siege towers he started fighting some few Papal States men along his commanders but suddenly he was distracted by some few guards and the city itself. He was thrown over the wall and he landed onto a pile of corpse. He was being found by his brother Ivan who order the withdraw of the battle. After their first defeat of the siege attempt, he and the others return to camp which they found it was laid in ruin due to the Papal Army. Ishmael was in shock and he had to go find his wife and children, he found his two kids along with the maid on a boat and he asks where their mother was which they didn't know where. He was in anger so he begins to look for her in the forests while being wounded and for a couple of hours he found her laying down and she was exhausted. He brought her back to the camp and he was still injured. On the second day of the Siege, he was ordered by his advisors and wife to stay beside and he given the plan to his most trusted brother Ivan. While spending time in the camp alongside with his wife and children. Ishmael was not feeling well and he started to have some hallucations of his first wife which he was in pain with the wound he has gotten from the city itself. On the third day of the Siege, after many fail attempted in breaching the city, he begged the Papal States to give up and yet he gave them a 24 hours to give themselves in preparation to surrender and in a few hours, they finally surrender. Will be edited more Battle of Alessandria Ishmael arrives with a force superior and attempts to defend the battlefield in the massive Battle of Alessandria (1749). When the Austria Army begin marching, Ishmael order a surprise attack, using artillery filled with rockets while the rockets distracted and orders the army to prepare for defending the battle. When his aide-de-camp tells him that hundreds will die, he coldly replies, "Thousands will die to protect our lands and we will honor the dead" Ishmael is at the vanguard for the whole battle, being the first to lead the defensive, the first to order the regiment to charge into battle while the other on the hills defend to the death until the Austria forces overthrew them and slaughter few of them. A surprise attack led by Johnny Goldtimbers through the fields destroys half of the forces, though Johnny is nearby trapped on the fields by the arrival of more of Ishmael's men. Ishmael seems to be on the verge of victory until the arrival of Austria's Infantry and cavalry turns the tide. His soldiers break and run for the mountains in the face of the cavalry charge. Ishmael screams for his routed men to "Stand and fight!" in desperation, but is dragged shouting from the lost battle by his guards and commanders for his safety. Ishmael returns to Rome and confronts the commanders about the battle. He begins to strangle one of the commanders in fury but relents when his wife enter the room and reminds him of the warning they have spoken about. Dany warns him that he will commit worse betrayals before their long war is over but insists that he must fight on and assures him that it will be worth it in the end, because he is still emperor. Aftermath of Alessandria Following his defeat at the Battle of the Alessandria Ishmael falls into a deep depression, shunning the company of his lords and allowing no one but his wife and kids also his closest Advisor Prime Minister Peter Plankwrecker to see him. Second Siege of Turin Ish learns of the capture of Turin and the rising of the Switzerland Empire which sends him into a fury. He decided to send his brother Ivan Decksteel to retake the city if the necessity to do so Ishmael order Ivan to gather every man and siege weapons to take the city back. The Captured of Joseph Coalsmythe After the victory at Second Siege of Turin (1749), Joseph was captured by Ivan and was brought to court where Ishmael awaited to see the Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe. Ishmael gets up and confronts Joseph, introducing himself as the Sardinia' true leader. Pacing back and forth, he lectures them on their actions against his Empire and the "new world order", explaining that Swizterland will kneel for the actions they did at Siege of Turin (1749) and Second Siege of Turin (1749) and that he will personally deal with them if they refuse to do so. He goes on to inform Joseph that he is keeping him alive as he intends to make his people work for him - however, in retribution for Joseph and his Swiss army killing many Sardinian Troops, Ish warns that he will have to "beat the holy hell" out of one member of Switzerland. But he decided to spare Joseph's life and order his guards to torture Joseph in the chambers and leave him to be rotten in the cell for the rest of his life. Switzerland expedition After months of planning, Ishmael decided that Sardinia's Military power was not yet strong enough to confront Austria. He decided on a military expedition to sack Bern and thereby demanded Switzerland to surrender themselves to the rightful Emperor. Deciding to lay attack towards Bern Ishmael decided that he would begin to strike Switzerland capital city Bern and he would demand the King of Switzerland to surrender properly to the rightful Emperor of Sardinia. The King of Switzerland refuses to give up and calls for his allies for his aid to fight Ishmael and his Italian Army. Ishmael decided to advance but his army couldn't advance through since the Swiss were dug in the Alpswas blocking their escape which Ishmael order his army to fall back to Nice to make their last stand against the coming threats. Battle of Nice ]] Decksteel's decision on the third day, against the judgment of his best corps commander General Plankwrecker, to launch a massive frontal assault on the center of the Swiss line turned out to be disastrous. The assault known as Battle of Nice (1749) was repulsed and resulted in heavy losses. The general rode out to meet his retreating army and proclaimed, "All this has been my fault." Meeting with his top adviser and general that evening, Decksteel finally decides that they will withdraw. The armies stared at one another in a heavy rain across the bloody fields and Ishmael had reformed his lines into a defensive position on the Ridge the night of the battlefield, evacuating the wounded out. The Sardinians remained on the battlefield, hoping that the Switzerland's forces would attack, but the cautious Swiss Commander Medici decided against the risk. Exile Left deeply affected and mentally broken by what he believed to be his ultimate failure, Ishmael lost faith in the War and the vision of the Empire that he would built, and fled into self-imposed exile, vanishing from the New World without a trace. No one knew for sure where he went, but those closest to him believed he went off to Tunisia. Ishmael eventually discovered the location of Great Inagua in the Caribbean. Having failed in expanding his Empire, Ishmael intended nothing more than live out the rest of his days there in reclusive exile. Titles Not to be confused with his Titles: *Emperor of Sardinia & Russia (Formerly) Personality Easygoing, open-minded, wise, comforting, generous, advising, kind, and humorous, Ish treated his self-imposed exile during his failure in the War of Sardinian Succession as though it were an extended vacation. However, beneath his easygoing attitude lays a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and an incredibly strong and powerful swordmaster. Although he appeared hedonistic, Ish's life philosophies were about living life to the fullest and choosing your own destiny. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create their own destiny.He appeared laid-back because he understood that there were things in life he could not control, but he also believed that a person is fully responsible for the parts they can. Despite his qualities all pointing him as a fearsome warrior and bloodthirsty conqueror, Ishmael is a devoted family man as well. He is a fine husband to his wife, Dany but an even better father to his children; whom he adores. Particularly his son whom he dotes on and grooms as his successor. Ishmael also cherishes his brother Ivan, though his love for his brother and care for his family Ishmael also cherishes the lives of his friends. He is a persistent warrior, who knows he won't always win, but he is brave to enough to return to battle always without fear because he knows that perseverance will lead to victory someday no matter what it takes. He has set point and he is capable even surrounded by people who don't believe in his convictions because he knows they are just trying to hold him back Children By Dany Decksteel: # Alexander Decksteel - the first son born to Dany and Ish # Elise Decksteel - the first daughter born to Dany and Ish # Ashbjorn Decksteel - the second son born to Dany and Ish # Brynjar Decksteel - the third son born to Dany and Ish # Mikhail Jr. Decksteel - the fourth son born to Dany and Ish # Vladimir Decksteel - the fifth son born to Dany and Ish Relationships |-|Dany Decksteel= |-|Ivan= Ivan is |-|Ish and Daenarys's Kids= |-|Peter Plankwrecker= |-|Grim Reaper Wahl= |-|Caterina= |-|= Quotes by Ishmael |-|Spoken by Ishmael= |-|Spoken about Ishmael= Trivia Category:King Category:Russian Category:Lists of Kings Category:Decksteel Family Category:Emperor Category:Lists of Emperors Category:COS full generals